masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Examples/Extra Hits
Kali is besieging one of Horus' walled High Men Towns. After a long battle, exhausting both Wizards' and Spell Casting Skill, four units are left standing on the battlefield. Kali's attacking force is reduced to a single unit of that has suffered points of regular , and thus has only left. The defenders are still worse off though, with three units of Priests who have already used up all of their spells. Even though they are , carry armaments, and one of them is protected by an enchantment, they have next to no hope of victory. Kali has previously cast both and , although the latter spell was promptly cancelled out by Horus' , and has no effect as a result. :The are attacking one of the non-enchanted Priests. They have an Attack Strength of with a bonus of , so each die of their Attack Rolls has a 60% chance of succeeding. With they make 2 attacks, and score 4 and 7 hits. The holy men have a base statistic of , improved by from equipment and from , but reduced by because of . This static score of is also halved by the knights' Armor Piercing ability, rounding it down to . However, since Kali wants to capture the Town as intact as possible, she has to attack through the City Walls. These can't be pierced, so the Priests' total will be + = instead. :The first Defense Roll gets two successes, reducing the raw of the first attack to . Of this though, only can be dealt directly, as that is the Priests' per value. Another Defense Roll follows, and blocks the remaining with 2 more successes. As for the second attack, the first Defense Roll is a complete failure, leaving all intact. is thus slated for delivery, and a next roll is made against the remaining . This time there are 3 successes, meaning another gets logged, with left pending yet a third Defense Roll. On this however, two of the dice are again low enough to succeed, so both of the hits get blocked. The total Conventional Damage will be from the first attack, and from the second. : also have strong Life Steal, applying a penalty of . Since the ( ) and ( ) effects practically cancel each other out, this brings the Priests' down to an overall from their base score of . They make two checks as there are two attacking , and get a 2 and an 8. One is a success, but the other fails and results in 8''' - = points of Life Stealing Damage. At the same time, the remove of their own Damage Points. Because they possess First Strike as well, and have inflicted a grand total of during their phase, the Priests can no longer execute a Counter Attack, as they have no standing left to do so. :On the other hand, since this example is based on the latest official game version, the above Life Steal triggers what is known as the "combat healing bug", described below. With , the have "top figure damage" of , the remainder of divided by their per of . Removing from that brings it to a negative value, and since they do have missing , they can now regain one as a result of this healing. Their new "top figure damage" comes to - + = , which means they will also gain ÷ , rounded down to temporary maximum per . :This causes their tracking to become out of sync, as their recorded remain the same, but so does their "top figure damage". Except they now have per , and + does not equal their logged . On the other hand, where previously they theoretically had + = , this went up to 2 × + = , which is not consistent with being healed for points either. The unit statistics window and, for the most part, the code that applies and removes , will treat the "top figure damage" as the correct value from here on out. :The game does not crash though, and the can attack the other non-enchanted unit of Priests. Because they now have , 3 Attack Rolls are made, generating 8, 4, and 5 successes. Attempting to avoid the first attack, the Priests' Defense Roll only gets a single success, reducing it to . Thus, point is logged, and another roll is made against the remaining . This one also only gets one success, so a second point is recorded for delivery, and a third Defense Roll commences against . It is finally luckier, and blocks , leaving only the last point to be delivered, for a total of × 3 = . :Another good roll follows against the second attack, again getting 3 successes, resolving all points of "raw" in one go: are blocked, while is recorded to be dealt. Finally, the first Defense Roll for the last attack yields two successes. This reduces the original "raw" to , of which is slated for delivery. The second roll only gets a single success, which means yet another point is added to the regular total that the Priests will take, resulting in an overall . :Before these can be applied though, there is still the matter of the Life Stealing attacks. Since there are now , the holy men accordingly have to make 3 checks. The dice come up as 7, 7, and 5, meaning that they will take , , and , in that order. While this does not make much difference for them, it does for the . The first attack removes points of their recorded , bringing it down to . At the same time, their "top figure damage", reduced by the same amount, is now . This means that healing the next , which causes it to go negative, triggers the combat healing bug again. :Except this time, the have per . Thus, their "top figure damage" becomes - + = , meaning they gain ÷ = this time, which brings their total to per . The difference between their recorded- and "top figure damage" does not increase this time, but that's only because this was their last missing . On the other hand, where the attack should have removed only , they now have a theoretical total of 4 × - = , which is points higher than their previous 3 × - = . This can be interpreted as an extra healed as a result of the bug. :Either way, the last Life Stealing attack removes more, leaving them with only "top figure damage", and recorded points of regular . The Priests are utterly destroyed, and are unable to strike back when their turn in the Melee Sequence comes around. The dark riders now also have their full count to face the remaining, " " Priests. With that, they make their attacks, scoring 5, 3, 4, and finally 8 "raw" points of . :The Unit Enchantment has a unique effect that is inserted into the resolution of Conventional Damage attacks every time the unit is allowed a Defense Roll. At that point, it reduces the "raw" by points, as if an extra 2 successes were made on the roll. Thus, when the Priests' roll against the first attack blocks , the spell blocks another , although the remaining still gets to be dealt. The second roll also gets a success against the next attack, and together with the enchantment, they negate all of its . However, its all failures against the third attack. still blocks , but as there are more left, another Defense Roll needs to be made after recording of these. Alas, this lucky roll gets 4 successes, all in vain, as the enchantment would have stopped that remaining anyway, and the rolls can't block from the other attacks. :Finally, the first Defense Roll against the last attack results in 2 successes. This blocks , while another are removed by . is dealt, and another roll is made for the remaining . This gets one success which, combined with the spell, is just enough to block all of them. Altogether, out of '''20 successful hits, only actually made it through the , showcasing why this enchantment is so powerful on Units. If it wasn't for the Life Steal that follows, the Priests would be able to strike back this time, despite the opponent having regained all of their , and thus their full offensive potential. :Unfortunately for them though, also means 4 Life Stealing attacks. Their rolls, in order, are 6, 1, 7, and 8. The first attack thus inflicts , the second one is resisted entirely, while the third and fourth deal and respectively. does not apply here, as it can only reduce Conventional Damage, not Special Damage. What happens to the though? The first restoration is obviously resolved normally, reducing their "top figure damage" to , and recorded to . The next one however, is higher than their remaining , regardless of which one is being looked at. :As they already have all of their , the combat healing bug can not trigger any more. The game does not allow units to gain additional over their maximum. On the other hand, the intended behaviour for this scenario is one of the reasons why the bug can exist in the first place. Life Steal can grant extra intentionally too, but only if the unit reaches maximum health, which is what happens here. Because the leftover healing is only though (considering the "top figure damage", rather than the recorded ), and have , no extra are gained this time, as ÷ rounds down to . This value is not stored either, it is evaluated on a per-attack basis. Thus, the next instance uses only its own points, rather than . However, divided by , this still rounds down to , meaning that the last Life Stealing attack does grant an additional per to the , as it was originally meant to do. :Not that it really matters though, as the last Priests are now slain, and the end of this Melee Attack also ends the battle. Since all three of these units took more "Create Undead Damage" than regular, they will also all rise to serve Kali as Undead. The leave the battle at full health, ready for the next fight. If they did take during the last Melee Attack, that would have remained on them in the form of regular . This is because the effect that removes during a Life Stealing attack is actually resolved while processing its . That is, the healing always occurs before to either side is applied during , even if the Life Stealing unit does not possess First Strike.